Co-operatives UK
| industry = Trade association | products = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = | parent = | subsid = | homepage = www.cooperatives-uk.coop | footnotes = }} Co-operativesUK is "the central membership organisation for co-operative enterprise throughout the UK", a co-operative federation founded in 1869 as the Co-operative Central Board, before changing its name to the Co-operative Union and finally becoming Co-operativesUK following its merger with the Industrial Common Ownership Movement (ICOM) in 2002. Historically associated with the consumer co-operatives, the merger broadened its scope to include worker co-operatives and it now exists to support and promote the values of the whole UK Co-operative Movement. During its history, it has been responsible for the organisation of the Co-operative Congresses, the establishment of both Co-operative Commissions and the creation of the Co-operative College and the Co-operative Party.See references in relevant sections of article. Its head office is Holyoake House, a Grade II listed building in Manchester built in 1911 in memoriam of the co-operative activist George Jacob Holyoake, and its membership includes organisations as diverse as the Woodcraft Folk, the Co-operative Group and the Oxted School Young Co-operative. It is controlled by a board elected by its membership, and is a member of the International Co-operative Alliance (ICA), the trustee of the Co-operative College, and retains a nominated seat on the National Executive Committee of the Co-operative Party. Modern organisation The modern organisation began to take shape when Dame Pauline Green became the first female chief executive of the Union on New Year's Day 2000. Practically her first action in the position was to write a letter - co-signed by Lord Graham of Edmonton, Graham Melmoth, and Len Fyfe - to then Prime Minister Tony Blair for his help in creating a second Co-operative Commission, to help revitalise the Movement for the next century. Green served on the Commission - chaired by John Monks - and then took the job of co-ordinating the Union's response to the final report. The Union began a "deliberate attempt to secure and celebrate the co-operative advantage", forming closer ties with other organisations across the Movement in an attempt to create the "first ever 'all movement' Co-ordination Movement". The fruit of these closer ties was an increased visibility and role for the Union in the Co-operative Movement. The Union began providing administration services for the United Kingdom Co-operative Council (UKCC) and the Industrial Common Ownership Movement (ICOM) in 2000, which ultimately led to the UKCC deciding to wind up and allow the Union to take over its functions, and ICOM merging with the Union to bring together the retail and worker co-operative sectors for the first time since they split in 1880. The two groups members voted their agreement to the merger in the Autumn of 2001, and ICOM brought its staff and membership to the Manchester offices of the Union when the merger was formalised in December 2001. The organisation went through a two year transitional period before its members voted in December 2002 to rename it Co-operativesUK. The new identity was launched in January 2003, with Green calling the change "our way of showing that the Co-operative Movement now has a single strategic voice in the UK" and using the opportunity to push the revitalised organisation into developing new services and vigorously promoting the values of the Co-operative Movement. A "New Ventures" panel was established to promote new co-operative ideas, a Corporate Governance Code of Best Practice was published to help promote good practice and the Union began encouraging its members to report on Key Social and Co-operative Performance Indicators to demonstrate their commitment to co-operative ethical principles. All three initiatives were recommended by the Co-operative Commission to assure the future of the Co-operative Movement. Green announced that she intended to retire as chief executive of the organisation in 2009, saying: "I will be 60 at time and I have always intended to retire when I reached that milestone. The Board Co-operativesUK and I agreed that it made sense for me to finish after Co-operative Congress 2009, which is, to all intents and purposes, the end of our co-operative year." Co-operativesUK continues to work on behalf of the Co-operative Movement as a whole, opposing recommendations from the International Accounting Standards Board (IASB) that would have seen co-operative members' share capital classed as debt and "destroyed" the co-operative advantage, responding to a Government consultation to amend the Industrial and Provident Societies Act 1965 and encouraging their members to do likewise and gathering information on the scope and scale of the UK Movement, publishing it through the UK.coop search engine and the Co-operative UK 100. History Foundation During the resurgence in co-operation following the successes of the Rochdale Pioneers and the Co-operative Wholesale Society (CWS), the Co-operative Movement began to lift itself out of the decade of society failures between 1834 and 1844. The success brought pride, but also anxiety for the Movement's leaders, as they began to fear that societies might forget their co-operative ideals in the face of material success. The solution, it was decided at the first of the modern Co-operative Congresses, was the creation of a national organisation that could hold the movement together and emphasise the important role that co-operatives could play in society at large. The Co-operative Central Board was established in 1869, before changing its name to the Co-operative Union, and spent the first 40 years of its existence operating out of a variety of rented premises in the Long Millgate district of Manchester. Its purpose was described as being for "propagandist and defensive action", and listed the objectives of establishing and organising co-operative societies, and providing advice and instruction on the co-operative principles.See the picture here These educational activities were formalised first in 1882 with the creation of the education committee, and then later in 1919 when the Co-operative College was created. The initial intention for the Union was that it would support and promote the interests of worker co-operatives, but given the number and financial strength of the consumer co-operatives they soon began to dominate the organisation. Ultimately, this led to the splitting of the worker and consumer sectors of the UK Movement, prompted by the CWS' rejection of the idea of profit-sharing with its employees in 1880. From that point, the Co-operative Union became an organisation that predominantly dealt with co-operative retail societies. Holyoake House In 1906, the co-operative activist George Jacob Holyoake died, and the Co-operative Movement decided that the best way to commemorate his memory would be to finally build a permanent headquarters for the Co-operative Union. The building was designed by architect F. E. L. Harris, who had also designed the nearby CWS building in the year of Holyoake's death. It was erected in 1911 on Hanover Street (also home to the Co-operative Bank ) and named Holyoake House. A plaque was erected outside the building, dedicating the building to Holyoake's memory, reading: This building was erected by the voluntary contributions of 794 Co-operative Societies members of the Union to perpetuate the memory of the late George Jacob Holyoake one of the pioneers of Co -operation, who for nearly 70 years was a strenuous worker for liberty and reform. Born 1817. Died 1906. Holyoake House is also home to the Co-operative College (although between 1940 and 2001, the College moved to Stanford Hall, near Loughborough), the Association of British Credit Unions Limited (ABCUL) and The Co-operative News. The building was extended in the 1930s, and the Training Centre on the top floor was destroyed by an incendiary bomb in the Manchester Blitz of 1940. A collection of Holyoake's letters, papers and other writings are held in store in the National Co-operative Archive, also housed in the building, whilst the building itself received Grade II listed building status on 20 June 1988. Promoting the Movement As well as its responsibility for organising the annual Co-operative Congresses, the Co-operative Union had a wider responsibility for promoting co-operation throughout the UK and worldwide. During the First World War, the Movement began to feel a hostility towards them coming from the Government: requests to set up a system of rationing to prevent private traders from hoarding goods and selling them at inflated prices were initially ignored, and then when sugar rationing was finally introduced the Union was refused a seat on the commission set up to control it - despite co-operatives being the largest wholesaler and retailer of sugar in the UK. A motion was put forward to the 1917 Congress to abandon the principle of political neutrality, and when it was passed The National Co-operative Representation Committee was formed. Its purpose was to represent the views of the Co-operative Movement in Parliament, and was soon renamed the Co-operative Party,From Co-operative Party wikipedia entry. funded by individual societies within the Movement. The Union was also responsible for the establishment of the Independent Co-operative Commission (sometimes called the Gaitskell Commission after its chair Hugh Gaitskell). During a period of dramatic change in the retail landscape, the Union's Central Executive held discussions with the CWS, the Scottish Co-operative Wholesale Society (SCWS) and the Co-operative Production Federation before introducing a motion to the 1955 Congress empowering them to establish an Inquiry Commission. The Commission were "charged with the responsibility of surveying the whole field of co-operative production and marketing, both wholesale and retail" and submitted their findings to the Union for presentation at the 1958 Congress. The Union also met the costs of the Commission, and made its own submission of evidence. The report made 51 recommendations on a variety of issues but failed to have significant impact for the movement, with the Co-operative Union concluding in its 1967 Regional Plan that "If the serious warnings of the Independent Commission had been heeded, the Movement would be in far better shape to withstand the impact of new problems which have developed". Changing environment Through the end of the 1960s and the start of the 1970s, the environment the Union was working in began to change: Britain joined the European Economic Community (EEC) and so closer ties with the ICA were necessary; the retail industry was changing as rationing ended, and the Union published its Regional Plan advocating the reduction through mergers of the number of retail societies (to a "manageable" figure of 50); the CWS began taking over some of the services the Union had traditionally offered, such as its trade Advisory Service, with the result of the Union having to re-examine and refocus the services it offered to its members. On 10 August 1974, it also suffered a serious set back when its newly appointed General Secretary Clarence Hilditch died in office. Governance Co-operativesUK is a co-operative enterprise, and hence controlled by its 470+ members through an elected board of directors. The membership is made up predominantly of other co-operative enterprises - making Co-operativesUK a co-operative federation - but also includes other co-operative federations, such as the ABCUL, the Plunkett Foundation and Supporters Direct. It also has Co-operative Development Body (CDB) members, and associated and affiliated groups who are not themselves co-operatives but are supportive of the Co-operative Movement and its principles, such as the Woodcraft Folk or the Building Societies Association. The membership is diverse, reaching from the world's largest consumer co-operative to Oxted School Young Co-operative, a co-operative set up by pupils to sell Fairtrade goods at the school. Its board has 18 members, with places divided through the membership as follows: * 7 seats for the Co-operative Group * 2 seats for United Co-operatives * 1 seat for Midlands Co-operative Society * 4 seats elected by Consumer Co-operative societies (one from each of four geographic regions: Scotland, the North, the Midlands and the South) * 2 seats elected by Worker Co-operatives and Employee Owned Businesses * 1 seat elected by the Co-operative Development Bodies * 1 seat elected by the remaining membership The current Chair is Ben Reid of Midcounties Co-op. As well as its federal members, Co-operativesUK maintains links with other co-operative organisations: it is a member of the International Co-operative Alliance (ICA) and the trustee of the Co-operative College, and retains a nominated seat on the National Executive Committee of the Co-operative Party. General Secretaries and Chief Executives General Secretaries of the Co-operative Union * Edward Vansittart Neale 1873-1891 * JC Gray 1891-1911 * Alfred Whitehead 1911-1929 * Robert Palmer 1929-1947 * Robert Southern 1950-1972 * Clarence Hilditch 1972-1974 * Lloyd Wilkinson 1974-2000 * Pauline Green 2000-2002, becoming Chief Executive of Co-operativesUK Chief Executives of Co-operativesUK * Pauline Green 2002-''present'' See also * List of co-operative federations References Category:Cooperative federations Category:Organisations based in Manchester Category:1869 establishments